veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Vaelnar/BackgroundTrivia
Lore The Duskrealm. A sinister place where even a single breath would bring a millenia's worth of pain to common mortals. A place so hellish and vile that even their inhabitants want to break free. That is not a coincidence, since it became their new home after the lost Demon War and the Humans, the Elfen, the Zwergen, the Wolfs and many other races tried their best back then to not only seal the demons away forever, but to make them suffer within that seal at the same time. One might question if that wouldn't make the mortals as evil as the demons, which a true Duskbringer would only answer this: "Pain is nature's greatest catalyst." The demons adapted to the deadly environment with surprising speed and the demon of today, the Duskbringer, has almost nothing common with ancient demons anymore. At least visually, for their hatred against the light and the Gods themselves is still the same, if not even more intense. The servants of the Duskbringer, the "new demons", are only a shallow copy of their ancient form. For hundreds of years, the Duskbringer waited, preyed upon a single moment of weakness in the border between reality and the Duskrealm. One day, a tiny crack has been discovered by the Duskbringer Vaelnar. A crack so tiny that it was slightly visible, yet not even a strand of hair could get pushed through that crack. But for how small that crack was, so huge was the demented cries of revenge-fueled hope that echoed through the realm that day. Many Duskbringer studied the crack in space and began to use their fangs, their claws, their weapons, their magic at it. Everything to create a bigger hole in the otherwise perfect barrier. That crack appeared because of the disease that plagued Ethernight. Mortals were dying like fleas in these times and the victorious men of the Demon War made the reasonable, but fatal-in-hindsight decision to tie the seal's strength to the willpower of the entire world. But with a disease comes depression and depression weakens the spirit of men. Enough to make said crack appear in the first place. And in the next two years, the crack would become only bigger over time. Finally, the barrier broke enough to send out a first wave of smaller, less mightier Duskbringer and demons, of which Vaelnar was the very first to step on reality's ground after centuries. And yet, they were a worthy match for the Imperial Militia. Many would die and only when they met a Solsworn would they become stopped. Temporarily, though, because the Empress would be no match in the end. World Domination was at hand, for they can hear the spells within the Forbidden Library of the palace scream at them, pleading to get released. Yet, the throne, the key to the library, was still radiating True Light, the only thing that can hold a Duskbringer at bay. As rare as True Light was, it also was just as deadly for demons. While Vaelnar and his fellow Duskbringer were thinking for a solution, they heard a shattering shout behind them. They saw an armored Zwerg wielding a mighty hammer, but what they also saw was the end of their discussion: That Zwerg had the Solsworn blood, the only thing in the entire universe capable to upholding True Light's existence. They greedily approached the Zwerg and his group, but were unable to catch him. Soon enough, the mortals used the ruins of the Prime Gate of Ethernight as a fortification against the demon's assault. A setback in their plans, but the Duskbringer began their assault, for only True Light could destroy them permanently. Then, they noticed that the Veterans have used the Phoenix' Tears on themselves to become as equally immortal for a single day. The demons suggested to just wait it out, but Vaelnar knew it better: If they were allowed to have time to think, they might be able to either find or craft a Lightforged weapon. Mortals are the most creative in the most dire of times, after all. So, the Duskbringer decided to bring an endless assault to the Veteran's camp to distract them as well as possible. :"Time is of vital importance, servants, therefore, dereave them of their time!" — Vaelnar Changelog **Cast range reduced from 575 to 500 **Maximum hit range reduced from 625 to 525 * **Channel time increased from to 2 * **Cast range reduced from 500 to 400 **Back spawn distance reduced from 500 to 400 26/07/2015 * reworked **Vaelnar's next attack will restore him INT}} mana, doubled if the target is a hero. **12 seconds cooldown * **If Vaelnar hits an enemy hero, he gains 30% movement speed for 3 seconds **No longer deals bonus damage against sleeping targets **Damage increased from to **Cooldown reduced from to **Mana cost increased from to * **Now passively causes to deal bonus magic damage to sleeping targets and to slow sleeping targets by % for 3 seconds. * replaced with **Vaelnar opens a rift behind him that fires a projectile towards the targeted location, dealing magic damage to enemies and knocking them 250 units in the direction of the hit. **500 range ** mana cost **9 seconds cooldown * **Added a global sound cue upon cast and if it lands a killing blow 27/10/2014 * **Now has a proper warning animation 24/10/2014 * **Cooldown reduced from to 13/10/2014 * **Movement speed increased from 30 to 60 * **Cooldown reduced from to **Cast range increased from 400 to 575 06/10/2014 *Added }} Replaced Abilities }} Vaelnar applies a mark on the target enemy for 3 seconds. Every time Vaelnar damages this enemy, he regains mana and burn an equal amount on the target. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = }} }} Trivia *Vaelnar's fun name is Sandman. *Vaelnar was the first Duskbringer to become playable. *Vaelnar was coded in less than an hour.